Broken Lips
by Couture Girl
Summary: Love is weird. It comes when you least expect it. Makes you feel something so strange, do things that someone as serious as Theodore Nott smile. But only quirky Luna Lovegood can accomplish that.


**AN: Written for Emily's (mrsginnypotter12347) Fanfiction's Got Talent! Round 1**

**Group: B**

**Era: Trio Era**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Prompts: Fire, Primrose, Midnight**

**Also written for I promise you that's The Best Feeling in the World**

**Feeling #20: Smiling**

**Than you Hyper Caz, she is the loveliest girl in the world :D I'm lucky!**

* * *

It was midnight and the sky was pitch black. The only light came from the stars that guarded and protected the two lovers lying in the clearing of the Forbidden Forest. A small, quirky, dreamy blue-eyed girl with white blond hair, curiously resembling a nymph, laid her head on her lover's chest. Her small arms hugged him tightly; she was afraid that he would disappear, like her mother. The scene was rare and weird, but quite romantic and unique in its own way.

Here was a young man, his body and his face covered with scars and his left forearm marked with a tattoo. His dark brown hair was in disarray, as if he had just woken up, and his emerald eyes were full of love and shock, simply because he was here, next to the girl he loved and cherished with all his heart. The heart he'd thought had died with his mother. But now his heart was full of life, after accepting that what he felt for Luna was true love.

His long legs were entwined with hers. He kept his arms around her tiny waist, holding her to him, afraid that his nymph would realize that he was too dark and evil for her and abandon him. Theodore licked his lips and looked down at her. She was beautiful, inside and out. A smile appeared on his face, which was a rare thing, coming from him.

He was Theodore Abelard Nott. A Slytherin who didn't like to be around people and people didn't like to be around him. He was the son of Abelard Nott, the lunatic sadistic man who had trained him to become a Death Eater, the perfect follower for Lord Voldemort. Smiling was something that was not allowed for him, or tears. Those two were signs of weakness, a door opened, ready for someone to hurt you.

But when Theodore was with the quirky Ravenclaw, he couldn't help but smile. It was strange. He didn't like smiling, he didn't deserve to smile and he didn't want to be hurt and be known as the weak person in this strange relationship. He bit his lip, stopping the smile from widening and taking life, before Luna could see it. Ever since he'd become a Death Eater, Theo had discovered that he liked to hurt people. His reason was that he was hurting them, letting them suffer, before they could hurt him. He had the power to stop the torture, to kill them. He was in charge and that was heaven for him.

It was something different from what he was used to, where he was the one getting hurt; he now had power over and control of his life, could make the decision to stop his suffering.

The wind blew around them and, on instinct, they both held each other tighter, both afraid that they were leaves, ready to fly away and land on the Black Lake. Luna looked up at him. Her small hand rested on his green Slytherin tie. "You're doing it again," she said quietly, her dreamy voice still present but worry was overpowering it.

Theo frowned. "I'm fine."

Her other hand went to his face. "Those Nargles are so mean – they're making your brain fuzzy again. Fine isn't an emotion, Theodore."

Nott sighed and kissed her head, not answering. His mouth turned into a frown.

Luna leaned closer to him, smiling dreamily. "Deliver me your broken lips. I want to kiss them, I want to cure them, I'll take care of them with all my love, Theodore." Her voice sounded magical, and he was in a state of trance as if she was bewitching him. She leaned closer; their lips were inches apart. His scarred hands were around her waist, pulling her on top of him. "Trust me," she whispered, making him close the distance.

They kissed softly at first. Theodore was afraid that she would hurt him, that he would hurt her. And that was his greatest fear; he didn't want to hurt sweet Luna. She was the first to see him for what he truly was and she accepted him, waiting patiently for him to open his heart to her.

"Love is weird," she said in between kisses. "But that makes it more passionate and true."

Her dainty fingers ran through his brown hair, messing it up further. Theodore shuddered and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He agreed with her. Love was weird; it came when you least expected it, but he realized that he was fan of weird.

Luna was weird.

Her love for him was weird.

Their love for each other was weird.

But weird was so powerful, so unique and so beautiful that it made them melt. Theodore slowly put Luna on the grass and covered her with his body that was filling up with some muscle, the weedy look disappearing. The training he had received from the Dark Lord was effective and a walk in the park compared to what his father did to him. Having her small body pressing up to his set a fire in the pit of his stomach.

"Give me your heart, let me enter," she whispered dreamily.

The fire that was growing inside him transported into her as well, burning them and making them melt for each other.

Some time had passed. His tie was on the floor, his school shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was less than neat. Luna's skirt was covered by his Slytherin's robe; she had forgotten to bring hers. She always forgot to bring her robe when they came to the Forest. They laid the same as they had before, her head on his chest and their arms around each other, legs entwined. But now they were out of breath, both smiling, looking up at the stars that were guarding them.

Luna looked around and smiled happily. "Love makes flowers grow…" A dainty finger pointed at various pale evening primroses that were scattered around the two lovers. Nott's eyebrow rose in bemusement, his smile staying in place. Luna looked back at him and giggled. "I fall more in love with you when you smile. Your eyes widen, you have color and you look alive. You become you."

The smile stayed and his eyes lowered to her lips. He had to agree with his quirky lover; he felt like himself, free, at peace and loved when he smiled, and it was thanks to Luna. She made him smile like no other person could and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her. With her, he felt and acted differently. And he thanked Merlin every second for having Luna in his life to keep him sane in his dark and depressing life. After all, a smile that came because of her was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

* * *

**AN: Personally I think this is cute :) Please review :D I will make Theodore hug you, now that is something you can't resist ;) *swoon***


End file.
